Summer Time!
by KingHat
Summary: The host club have finaly met there match in the form of the Derby Dolls  OC charicters  love lust and even a little twincest ;


Yumi twisted the key turning the engine of her new four by four off she looked around and smiled at her friends most of witch were smiling, apart from the smallest; Kohanna who was still sleeping, compared to the others she looked like a child, the small girl wrinkled up her nose and groaned as she opened her eyes, adjusting them to the bright light around her. Mika removed her now dead arm from around the girls shoulders and smiled down upon her "were here now" her voice was calm and her eyes sparkled her happy expression was mirrored by the 5 other girls cramped in the now hot sticky car however Yoko's smile was as usual the biggest the girl had a tendency to be overly positive, but it came with her name (Yoko is positive on Japanese), she looked like she had come from somewhere better than earth her eyes were always wide and her mouth always stretched out into a beaming smile, next to her contrasting hugely were twins Faith and Hope, they looked out on the world cynically and there smiling was normally a bad singe to the rest of the group, but today was different the identical girls sat grinning they reached up to stretch mimicking each others movements perfectly, the only difference between them was there hair, Yuri the eldest was died a dark purple and Yuki's a navy blue, they had died there hair in a rage about being mixed up, and had chosen to keep the colours to make life easier for there friends.

The blonde sitting in the driving seat of there car turned back to the front she kicked open her door and her smile widened as a cool fresh breeze blew onto her face and in the car, she hopped out quickly and stretched her arms out in front of her admiring the already well built up tan on her arms, Yumi wasn't from Japan her family originated from Australia they had moved when Yumi was only a toddler and brought her up in fluent Japanese, they were a rich family and could afford many good things like Yumi's new pink jeep, Yumi slammed the door of her car and smiled once again her friends clambering out of the car and into the warm daylight, the twins were the last out of the car the pushed and squirmed against each other and eventually tumbled out the car Yumi laughed at them, she could never understand why they squabbled and argued like they did, she thought that most twins got along, most twins were each others life.

Yumi was removed from her thoughts by Kohanna tugging on her arm, the childlike girl was smaller than Kohanna and looked about three years younger than her despite Kohanna being two weeks older than Yumi.

Kohanna looked up at Yumi with bright meaning full eyes, she gestured for Yumi to crouch down to her height before she spoke, the bigger girl did so and leaned down to hear Kohanna "i need the toilet" the small girl whispered she had a sweet voice that would have sounded more appropriate coming from a five year old rather than a girl of sixteen Kohanna blushed crimson and Yumi smiled, Yumi tried to smile as often as possible, her mother entered her into beauty pagans allot and the judges told her she looked prettiest when she smiled, but even when Yumi was not smiling she was very beautiful she had glowing green eyes and bouncy blonde hair, she had recently died the tips of her glowing her a luminous pink, it suited her, Yumi had always loved bright colours and wore them most of the time, they suited her and contrasted against her tanned skin making her look like she had fallen from heaven into our world.

Yumi replied to the smaller girl next to her by taking her hand and leading her along the concrete car park to the nearest toilets she called out to the others to unpack the car and make there way towards to hotel, as they were walking Yumi passed an attractive blonde boy, she wasn't used to seeing other blondes in Japan, it stood our among other hair colours to her, she looked the boy up and down and as she and him made eye contact he smiled politely at her, Yumi smiled half heartedly and found herself playing with her hair and blushing slightly, she was used to male attention even in trakies and a pony tale, so it was no surprise that this boy seemed interested in her, but Yumi blushed because she was not normally interested in the boys admiring her.

Yumi quickly tucked her hair behind her ear ducked her head a little and sped up to the ladies room a few meters away her head still glowing crimson.


End file.
